1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gift bags and more particularly pertains to a new reusable gift bag for holding a gift therein and which can be used again after the gift has been removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gift bags is known in the prior art. More specifically, gift bags heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,394; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 172,420; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,075; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,475; U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,678; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 220,414.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new reusable gift bag. The inventive device includes a bag with an opening therein, and a peripheral sleeve around an outer periphery of the opening. The peripheral sleeve has a break therein defining a pair of opposing open ends. At least one flexible elongate element is extended through the peripheral sleeve for constricting the opening of the bag. The elongate element has a pair of opposite ends outwardly extending from the break in the peripheral sleeve. A writing instrument is coupled to one end of the elongate elements. A reusable tag is coupled to the other end of the elongate element. The reusable tag has an exterior surface designed for permitting wiping off of marks formed thereon by the writing instrument in order to clean the exterior surface of the reusable tag for repeated use of the reusable tag.
In these respects, the reusable gift bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a gift therein and which can be used again after the gift has been removed.